Telemark ski bindings are used with boots that are capable of flexing in the metatarsal region (“telemark boots”). This permits the heel of the boot to lift when walking or during the performance of a “telemark” turn when sliding downhill. Telemark bindings comprise a toe piece adapted to engage the toe of a telemark boot. The boot toe is retained within the toe piece by one or more of a variety of means. Traditionally, the toe piece is fixed to the top of the ski and does not move relative to the ski. In the traditional arrangement, flex of the boot is what enables the boot heel to be raised and lowered relative to the ski surface. While the use of rigid materials in boot manufacture has permitted a greater degree of control while performing downhill maneuvers, such boots restrict flex and require more energy to be expended by the user while walking and climbing.
Some telemark bindings have been designed to be pivotally mounted to a ski which allows for greater freedom and ease of movement while walking and climbing. However, it is preferable that the toe piece be fixed relative to the upper ski surface and not allowed to pivot during downhill maneuvers. Several mechanisms have been proposed which enable the user to alternate between a free-pivot arrangement for use during touring and a “locked” position for use when performing downhill maneuvers (see: DE 20007032 of Eckart; FIGS. 7 and 8 of DE 10159732 of Zoor; and the binding sold under the trade-mark “7™ Tour”).